


Two Out of Three

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and Kyle are ride or die friends now, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: (Part of the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019)Prompt: Not just sugar and spiceAlex clinked his mug in a mock toast, “well, here's to at least two out of three.”





	Two Out of Three

“Eat up buddy,” Kyle said and slid a plate of cookies towards Alex, “you can’t live on caffeine and stubbornness alone.”

“So you’re prescribing cookies?” Alex asked even as he reached for one. He’d learned the hard way that renewing his friendship with Kyle meant he was now unable to keep Kyle out of his life, _business or personal_. It was like trying to get all the sand out of his boots… _impossible_.

“It’s abuelita’s recipe, mom makes them every once in a while for special occasions.” Kyle explained and took one for himself even as he started brewing a fresh pot of coffee. 

“And what is the special occasion?” Alex asked warily, rubbing at his brow to ease away the last remnants of a headache. 

“Our almost one year anniversary,” Kyle said solemnly, his back to Alex but he could hear a hint of laughter in Kyle’s voice, “she’s really just happy we’ve reconnected.” 

“Asshole,” Alex muttered and debated internally whether or not it was worth the waste of a cookie to throw one at Kyle. All his curse did was earn a much louder laugh and then a fresh cup was in front of him, his tepid coffee being swept away. 

“Love you too,” Kyle shot back as he sat across from him. “Seriously though, I have two days off and I brought enough food to induce a coma. We’re taking this weekend to relax,” he raised a hand before Alex could even open his mouth, “you’re going to wear yourself out if you don’t take a break. We’re fixing this awful legacy our family left us, but it’s not our fault and we can’t help anyone if we kill ourselves trying to help.”

Alex took another cookie in response, chewing thoughtfully, “she used to send these with us when we’d go camping.”

“Yeah, not just sugar and spice cookies though. She’d send those chocolate ones that would start melting halfway through our hike to give us an excuse to take a break.” Kyle’s voice turned soft at the memory and Alex smiled. 

He remembered those hikes. Where Jim would pull them aside and let them catch their breath, snapping photos of them covered in chocolate and crumbs after. The playful scuffles over the last cookie that always ended with Jim claiming it as his own. The cool stream that they’d rinse off in and trying to guess what time it was from the position of the sun in the sky.

“So, if we’re reminiscing about the good old days and talking about reconnecting-“ Kyles voice brought him back to the present and he froze. 

“Kyle,” Alex said warningly.

“I’m just wondering if you’ve talked to him at all recently.” Kyles voice lowered, knowing to tread carefully on what were dangerous and sensitive topics.

“He’s busy, I’m busy.” Alex knew he sounded defensive and he took a sip of coffee, tongue tingling warningly for how hot it was. “Everyone is busy Kyle, it’s hardly the right time for us to try and work our shit out. Every time we’ve tried we just make it worse and the last thing we need is more drama. Michael’s going through enough as it is.” 

Kyle looked disappointed at his answer but nodded, “and you still don’t want me to set you up with anyone? I know some hot doctors, not as good looking as me of course, but close enough.” He added a wink for good measure and Alex let out a soft laugh.

If anyone had told him he’d have this, a close relationship with Kyle, where they could have honest talks about their feelings. Where Kyle would offer with perfect sincerity to set him up with a guy, or threaten to stage an intervention between him and the love of his life, he’d have laughed until he’d cried.

“I’m good. We’re both, we just aren’t there yet. Too much happened in too short of a time. A decade of love isn’t enough to heal the amount of trauma that happened in such a short time, he’s not ready yet.”

“Will he ever be? I know you are.” 

Alex sighed and flexed his fingers, avoiding Kyle’s gaze, “I was. I probably still am but the last few months have brought up more issues. It’s like I’m back in a war zone and I know that one more mistake, it’ll be like an IED but I’ll lose more than just a limb. It’ll destroy whatever future he and I could possibly have. I’m not going to risk that just because I’m in a better place. He knows where to find me when he’s ready, if he ever is.”

“You take self-flagellation to an entirely new level Alex.” Kyle said but there was nothing but concern in his voice.

“They teach you all those fancy terms at med school?” Alex asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Maybe, but you’re the only one I ever need to pull them out for.” Kyle paused and then raised his coffee, “but this weekend is supposed to be relaxing. So I’ll stop with the interrogation, to a couple days of good food, beer and company?”

Alex clinked his mug in a mock toast, “well, here’s to at least two out of three.”

Their laughter was soft but it warmed the cabin and while it didn’t disappear, slowly all the pressure, all the weight became just a little bit more manageable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
